When pants are cleaned by a laundry or dry cleaning service, they are traditionally returned hung over a clothes hanger having a cardboard garment support tube. If the pants, shorts, skirts, scarves, and linens are left on the clothes hanger for an extended period of time, a crease is formed at the point where the pants engage the garment support tube. Further, the cardboard support tube traditionally has a light adhesive coating that retains the pants on the hanger. The coating, however, can adversely affect delicate fabrics and eventually damage the article and degrade the appearance thereof. Clothing is also returned by a laundry or dry cleaning service supported on a plurality of hangers. Often times, the plurality of hangers is awkward to handle at best and impossible to support from the small coat hooks typically found in automobiles.